


Love me better

by Aerynz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerynz/pseuds/Aerynz
Summary: The last episode, only Catra takes the fight with Adora too far





	Love me better

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written one shot I had to write lol.

Her clothes were torn apart, her back was a bloodied mess, her vision started to blur, and her breathing started to get heavier and heavier. But there she was, still standing strong having to face her enemy and lover. Catra had her claws out, readying herself for another attack on Adora. There was nothing but rage in her eyes, the feeling of betrayal had finally taken its toll on Catra and now she wanted to give Adora a taste of it.

This wasn't good, Adora knew she was fighting a losing battle. And with her weapon nowhere in sight she could only do so much to defend herself. Catra sprinted at her, aiming for her stomach. And in a futile attempt to dodge her, Adora side stepped. Only to be met with a claw tearing through her side instead.

“Ah!” She sank to her knees, biting back another scream of agony. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Catra asked mockingly. “It-it’s not too late to stop this Catra. This can all still be forgiven!” A group of horde soldiers quickly formed a circle around Adora. Catra stepped into her view, smirking. “Forgiven? What is there _you_ can forgive _me_ for? I haven’t done anything wrong.” Catra crouched down, looking at the damage she’d done to Adora. “ _You_ were the one that left _me_ , you always thought you were better than me. And now look where that got you _princess_.” Emphasising that word, she pushed her claws into Adora’s open wound.

Adora’s already beaten body felt like it was on fire and with that last push, she couldn’t help but release an agonizing scream. Adora was starting to phase in and out of her She-Ra mode. “C-Catra, P-please stop this..” Catra leaned in closer, whispering in Adora’s ear. “And then you have the audacity to replace me with that Glimmer girl? I thought we were the real deal. That we were partners.”

Adora could hazily see Glimmer and the gang desperately trying to find a way towards her. But they too were surrounded by dozens of horde soldiers. Catra stepped back, following Adora’s glance towards Glimmer. Something bubbled up inside her or rather snapped. Was it rage? Was it jealousy perhaps? Whatever it was, it had caused her to do the unthinkable.

“YOU TRAITOR!” With her claws out she punched Adora as hard as she could. Only this time it wasn’t just a swipe to hurt Adora, it was a punch filled with rage. She could hear and feel something squishy. “C-Catra..” Adora said hoarsely, fully shifting out of She-Ra mode and going limp. Catra looked down at her hand, realising that she just perforated Adora’s chest.

Panic was swelling inside of her. “No.. No..No!” She carefully put Adora down, checking if she was still breathing. She didn’t intend to kill Adora, only to teach her a lesson about loyalty and love. But right now, her lover laid dying on the ground and she was unable to do anything but stare.


End file.
